Drifting
by GermanyBlossom
Summary: When visiting a small coffee shop in Britain, Ludwig Beilschmidt's eyes are caught by the lovely waiter Feliciano Vargas. But is there more to him than meets the eye...? SMUT. YAOI. OOC'ness. Frustrating storylines. ENJOY!
1. Encounter at the coffee shop

**So, hey! :3 This is my first fanfic, and it contains our favourite... YAOI! So if you no like-y, no read-y! And if you don't like, but still read... don't say I didn't warn you! ;) Please be nice to me! :3 **

**Also, I'm SORRY for any OOC'n****ess! I'm too much of a softie at times... **

**LudwigxFeliciano/GerIta. BoyxBoy, Masturbation, Gilbert's potty mouth, you know the drill...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia : ****Axis Powers. (le sob~)**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling... ENJOY! :D **

**Ludwig:**

It was a normal, quiet day in the British suburbs. Well, if you could call it quiet with Gilbert Beilschmidt around…

"And then, you wouldn't believe what happened, West! Well, with the totally awesome me, you probably would, but anyway…"

"Yeah, yeah; I can guess… You beat off all the bad guys single handedly, and won yourself a beautiful woman as a prize?"

"Well, it was a gorgeous man actually, but you got the point. Anyway; then we went back to his place, and…"

"Enough!" I growled impatiently. "It was kind enough of England to invite us here for our vacation, without the whole street hearing about your one night stands!"

"Just 'cause I've been laid more times than you, West!"

"East, I'm _warning_ you…"

By this time, we had reached a small coffee shop.

"Come on, let's get a coffee and forget about it huh? I'll pay…"

"Fine."

As we stepped through the door, I couldn't help but to be immediately enveloped in the welcoming atmosphere. Steam rose up from the coffee machines, and seemed to reach out to us and beckon us into this little slice of perfection.

"Wow, Hungary was right; this place is amazing!" my brother breathed. Finally, something we agreed on. I was suddenly glad about Gil's unusual relationship with Elizaveta…

"I am glad you like it," came a quiet voice from behind us. We both turned to see a small, slim Asian man with raven-black hair and porcelain skin. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. _Konnichiwa_; I am Kiku Honda."

"Hi there Kiku! I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, and this is my brother Ludwig!"

"_Guten tag_ Kiku," I said, with what I hoped was a good imitation of a smile.

"It is wonderful to meet you both. Please, take a seat; your waiter Feliciano will be with you in a moment." With an uncomfortable smile, he turned neatly and walked away.

"Woah; that guy was strange!"

"_Bruder_." I snapped impatiently, "The poor man's obviously very nervous around new people… We don't want you making it any worse!"

"Sorry, sorry! You'd never know how much you loved torture and shit with how soft you are now, West…"

Fortunately, we'd reached a table by this point, and sat down facing an impeccably finished ornamental garden. I couldn't help thinking to myself if Kiku had done this; it certainly wouldn't surprise me.

As we waited, I found my mind wandering back to what Gilbert had said earlier… '_Just 'cause I've been laid more times than you!' _More likely than not, this was true; although it depends on how many of them he's actually telling the exact truth about. It was true though; I was in a sexual slump, but I wasn't about to admit it to my own _brother_. Ever since _that _time, I've always been uncertain about where I really am in all this. _One stupid mistake…_

"Oi _bruder_, the waiter's asking you something!" My stupid brother's voice reached me through a haze, and snapped me back to reality.

"Huh…? _Verdammt_, I'm sorry; I was in a world of my own. What did you say?"

"Ve~ it's okay _signore! _My brother tells me off all the time for doing that!"

That accent… it was as smooth as the silk tie I was wearing, yet with an undertone of something more subtle… _Strange; _I wonder what it is…

"Hey, _bruder!_" Fingers snapped in front of my nose. "He's still talking to you!"

" Watch it, _bruder!_ If you do that again, I won't be held responsible for what I do!"

"Don't worry about it _signore_! I was asking you as to how you like your coffee!"

"Black please," I smiled tentatively as I looked up at the waiter, "No sug-"

And that's when I saw the most beautiful face I had seen in a while. Feliciano's eyes met mine, and it was as if time itself had stood still. He had brown eyes, much like Kiku's; except his were deep hazel, with lighter flecks of yellow; full of life and laughter. High cheekbones followed down to a chiselled jawline, and deep crimson, cherry-red lips. They mesmerised me; I somehow wondered if they tasted as good as they looked. My eyes traced down his body; slim, yet slightly muscular arms and shoulders gave way to a completely flat stomach, and long athletic legs. To finish off this image of perfection, he had coppery-brunette hair; brushed neatly into a side parting, except for one unruly cowlick that seemed to protrude out of the left hand side of his head. _If only…_

"_Signore_? Are you well?"

_Shit. _"Oh sorry; I did it again… Just a black coffee, no sugar thank you."

"Okay! I didn't think you'd need sugar… You seem sweet enough as it is _signore_, if you don't mind me saying so! I'll be back in a moment with your drinks, ve~!" And with that, he turned perkily and walked away with a spring in his step.

_Wow._

**Feliciano:**

_Mio Dio,_ did that really just happen? I had to control myself as I walked away from the god of a man; with forced nonchalance, I walked into the coffee preparation area to make the coffee.

_He was so beautiful. That air of importance and uniformity made him untouchable; he seems to emanate power and control. My God, that blonde hair; slicked back so neatly, I wondered what he would look like with it wild and untamed. But those eyes, __**his**__ eyes, sparkling with intelligence … What would they look like clouded with lust? I wouldn't mind finding out…_

No. He was a stranger; I don't go around passing myself off on strangers, even though I am Italian! But he had that animal magnetism about him, which made me want to see him again; to be held in those strong arms, against that wide chest…

"Feliciano-san?"

"Ahh! Kiku, you scared me; stop creeping up on me like that!"

"My apologies, Feliciano-san; it won't happen again. But table 3 is waiting on their coffee…"

"_Si, si, _it will be ready in a moment!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice perky. I hesitated; "Kiku, can I ask you something?"

"_Hai_, of course."

"Those two _signores;_ h-have they been here before?"

"I do not recognise them, but I am only here three days in the week; maybe Yao has seen them before; I shall ask him for you."

"Okay, thank you Kiku!" I smiled, and he turned and walked off.

Right, two coffees nearly done… _Shit! _In my reverie, I hadn't noticed thatone of the coffee cups had not been balanced properly; choosing this moment to tilt and fall, spilling its entire contents over my hand, the counter, and my trousers. Immediately, I could feel my skin beginning to burn underneath the scalding liquid. _Dio_, that was hot! Sprinting over to the sink, I immediately plunged my hand under the cold water tap, hissing in pain as the water ran over the red welt on the back of my hand. _I really should get some water on the burn on my thigh too, _I thought; _I don't want that blistering!_ So with that, I jogged over to the ice dispenser, scooped out a few lumps of ice, and wrapped them in a tea towel. I then proceeded to undo my trousers; sliding them down my thighs until the burn was revealed; a red patch of skin just on the inside of my left thigh.

_This was going to hurt._ I gritted my teeth and pressed the towel down onto the burn. The sudden drop in temperature made me cry out in pain; tears involuntarily springing to my eyes._ Fuck! Ah, God, that hurts! _

"F-Feliciano, are you alright? I- I was on my way from the restroom, and I thought I heard y-you- your..."

_Shit. Not here, please don't let him have seen anything… _

"I- I just spilled the coffee and burned myself; I'll be - ah! – alright in a moment."

"W-would you like me to take a look at your burns? I – ah, trained as a medic back in Germany... That is, only if you want me to…"

"Ve~ well… okay. But please be careful."

_Idiota; what did you think he was going to be? _

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. That's a promise, okay?"

I forced myself to look at him; scared of what I would see in those eyes. They were still as beautiful as ever, but his features were weighted with what looked like concern. _Why would he care enough to help me? He doesn't even know me! _

My internal babble was cut immediately short when I felt _his _hand on my thigh, examining the burn. I could feel every callous on his otherwise smooth but tough skin. His touch however, was another thing. Every feather light touch I felt on my skin contrasted completely with the hands worn by decades of hard work. The overwhelming combination of him _looking _like that, _touching me _like that, became too much. I let out a small moan, immediately regretting it and biting down on my lip. But it was too late; he'd heard it.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" His voice was immediately tinged with guilt.

"No, no; it's alright… I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes to things like this…"

"Well, if you're sure… I'm going to have to move you into a lighter area; I can't see properly if there's any serious damage to your skin," he mumbled, so quietly I could barely hear him. _How odd…_

"Okay."

"I'm going to lift you onto the counter, just to save you from walking there, alright?"

"Ve~ okay… I guess…"

Without warning, two arms wrapped strongly but gently around my waist; one hand moving up to brace the back of my head, the other intimately supporting the small of my back. _Why is he carrying me? I can walk perfectly fine. _But that wasn't the only problem I had…

"There. Now, I don't think there'll be any lasting damage; it looks like that ice has brought down the worst of it…" His voice trailed off, as he moved his eyes up towards my waist. _Please don't let him see it… _It was extremely obvious by now; the bulge in my boxers was growing larger by the minute…

_Fuck._

He brought his eyes up, and met mine. This time, there was no mistake with what was in them…

I felt completely overwhelmed; I could almost feel the heat radiating off his body as he moved in towards me, gently stroking the side of my face, and laying his other hand on my right thigh. I drank him in; acknowledging the feel of his firm legs against mine. But there wasn't just that… There was something else, nudging against my waist.

_What was happening? _

"_Si-signore? _I- I don't understand…" There was a pleading trace to my voice, and I bit down on my sentence immediately, as if trying futilely to prevent the words falling from my lips. He looked up at me, from underneath sandy blonde eyelashes, his eyes glittering naughtily. _Dio, fuck! This should not be happening!_ Almost automatically, without realising what I was doing, I pulled his head closer to mine, so our foreheads were touching.

"_Felici-ano…" _he whispered lovingly.

That was all I needed. Seizing him by the lapels, I pulled his lips upwards towards mine. Our mouths met in a sensual dance of tongues and lips; the tingling in my crotch was growing forever stronger by the minute. I could feel the deep heat pooling and whirling in my lower half.

_D-dio, I'm not going to last much longer if he doesn't stop…!_

**Ludwig:**

_Mein Gott, I never thought this would happen._

Feliciano was becoming further and further gone with every passing minute; each moan that fell from his lips, every Italian expletive, filtered into my mind and burned there passionately. Grabbing his hips, I locked them firmly against my own, grinding against him lustfully as our tongues battled for dominance. This elicited a louder moan from the petite Italian, and a fierce snap of his hips caused the friction between our arousals to increase exponentially.

"Oh _Gott, _Feliciano, you're driving me crazy! _Verdammt, _do something about it!"

"Ve~ you need any help with that?" His voice dropped seductively, and his eyes followed to alight on my crotch. I suddenly felt overwhelmed…

_What are we doing?!_

"_Ahn! Gott, Feliciano!" _Through my panic,I hadn't noticed that Feliciano had gently pushed my trousers down to my knees, and he was gently _palming me through my underwear. _This touch alone was enough to set me on fire; the heat looked like it was reaching Feliciano too. He closed his eyes, panting with desire, pushed his hand under his underwear, and began pleasuring himself with his other hand.

_Gott, he's an expert at this. Maybe I should… _

I reached out; gently laying my hand on top of the palm gathered in his crotch and moved it gently aside, pushing his boxers down completely. I wrapped my hand around his arousal and started rubbing, keeping in rhythm with his movements. At this point, we were tangled up within the coffee preparation room, ankles locked together, pouring with sweat; a trickle of pants, moans and snatches of German and Italian falling from our lips. My hair had fallen out of its regimented gel, escaping to curl around my cheeks. Feliciano's had also become messed up, but _that_ curl still stuck out, almost at a right angle from his head. _I wonder… _I reached up, and gently ran my fingertip along it. Feliciano jerked and screamed in pleasure; pulling his body closer to mine, and increasing the friction.

"_Ahhn! Ah! Keep doing that, p-please!"_

Smiling devilishly, I pulled it again, sharply; rewarding myself with another lewd moan. As I did this, I felt a cool hand push down my slightly damp underwear and wrap around my length. I looked up at Feli, his eyes sparkling with lust and mischief, as he started to pump gently. Heat slammed through my body, pooling in my midriff, as his skilled hand began to work me as if he'd been doing this his entire life. I could feel myself reaching my limit all too soon.

"_Fe-li-ci-a-no, l-look at me. I want to see your eyes when I fall over the edge." _My voice was barely a whisper; desire trapped the words in my throat. Hazel eyes reached mine, pooling with lust-induced tears.

"Come on; come for me, _bellissima_."

His words were enough. Snapping my hips forward into his touch, the whole world turned white as I reached my climax; stars sparkled behind my eyelids as my entire body shuddered and went limp.

"_Fuck, Feliciano…"_

"Ve~ let me do this myself. I want to see you in all your glory when I finish." His voice was firm; threaded with passion.

As I lay back, he gently started pleasuring himself as he watched me in my after-glow; his white shirt spattered with my essence. Tugging on his curl, he threw his head backwards and moaned sensually as he reached his tipping point. At the last moment his eyes snapped open and met mine, blazing with lust as he reached his climax; shooting his essence onto his hand, my chest, and the tiled floor.

"_Dio! Ahh-ahn! Fuck…" _His breath was coming in short little pants, as he lay back onto the floor. I admired him, in all of his post-climactic glory; splattered with both of our essences. The air was thick with the scent of our pleasures.

Suddenly, the weight of what we had just done dawned on me; pressing down on my chest, making it near impossible for me to breathe. _What had I done to him?_

"Feliciano…"

"Si, _signore?_"

"I- I'm sorry; that shouldn't have happened. I wasn't thinking straight."

"_Scuse?_"

"This is my nature… I-I can be overly perverted at times, and I can only apologise for what I did." As I said this, I pulled up my underwear and trousers, and stood up.

"N-no! I-it didn't bother me at all! I… enjoyed it! Please, _signore_, don't leave!"

"I… have to. I'm truly sorry, Feliciano."

"W-wait!" I could hear his voice straining, holding back the tears that were inevitable to fall.

"I'm sorry. I leave this country tomorrow; I don't know when I'll be back. Felici-"

But he'd turned away; his body racking with silent sobs, collapsed in on itself. His arms were wrapped around his chest, seeking comfort in his own embrace. Tears burned in my eyes. _Verdammt. _Why must I be like this? On an impulse, I walked over to him; taking him gently in my arms and cradling him softly against my chest, dropping light kisses onto his head.

"Feliciano, look at me."

His head tilted upwards slightly, but he didn't meet my eyes. Sighing, I pushed the tip of my forefinger under his chin, forcing him to meet my eyes. Tear-tracks were clearly visible on his tanned cheeks, and more were pooling in those hazel orbs, glistening like pools.

"Listen to me. I don't know if I will see you again, but I'll leave you with this…" With that, I gently unlooped my tie from around my neck, pressing it into his shaking hand. "So that you'll remember me, okay?"

"How c-could I ever f-forget you?" His voice cracked, and more tears spilled over, chasing down his face. With a shaking thumb, I reached out and gently wiped them away. It was then I realised that tears were falling down my own cheeks, thick and fast. I never _meant _to be this way!

"F-Feliciano… I-I'm _sorry. _If I ever see you a-again, I'll make it up to you; I-I promise." At this my voice broke completely, and I had to get out of the coffee shop without losing it completely. Dropping a kiss onto Feli's forehead, I stood up and strode out of the room on shaking legs.

Diners looked shocked at my stricken expression; as I passed tables, I could hear mutters following me back towards the table where Gilbert was.

"_Bruder_, about time! So, did you find ou-" His voice faltered as he took in my appearance, and took on a softer tone, as he stood up sharply and gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, little brother, are you alright? Wh-what happened?"

I shook my head. If I spoke even a word, I'd crumble completely.

"Shall we go home?"

I nodded numbly; a new wave of tears burning my throat; a small whimper escaping my lips.

"Hey, don't cry," Gilbert said gently, "Wait until we get back home, okay? Then you can let it all out."

I nodded again; feeling my shoulders beginning to shake with barely suppressed emotion.

So, with that, we walked out of the shop; my brother's arm supporting my shuddering shoulders; me… not looking back.

_I didn't even tell him my name…_

My God, what the hell did I just write?! :')

There is a part after this for le Germancest comfort sexytimes, but I shall see how this one goes before I post it, so if you want to see that, then** REVIEW PLEASE**! :3

Reviews and constructive criticisms are muchly appreciated!

Until next time, GermanyBlossom out! ***poof!***


	2. Stay With Me Tonight

**So! Here it is my lovelies, just as I promised! Full on sex here guys, so again; no likey, no read-ey! :3 **  
**Aaand again, reviews would be laarvely! **

**GERMANCEST.**

**WARNINGS: BOYXBOY SEX! Don't say I didn't warn you! And I'm SORRY for loads and LOADS of OOC'ness! :C (but you guys must like it, else you wouldn't be reading it, am I right?! ;D )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA : AXIS POWERS! **

**Enjoy!**

It was a good job I had Gilbert there to support me; I felt as though I may have collapsed. As soon as we had got through the front door, my knees suddenly gave way, and the tears finally came. Much like Feliciano before me, I felt my body curl in onto itself; shuddering and shaking with grief. I no longer cared if I looked weak; it felt as though nothing would be alright ever again. The pain slammed into me like a freight train; my breath coming in short, hysterical gasps, tears flowing down my cheeks. I was a mess.

I felt myself lifted up into large, muscular arms. It was my brother, keeping me safe from the world. Almost as if I were an overgrown baby, he carried me into the living room, settling me down gently onto the sofa.

"There now, just rest _bruder_. I'll be here if you need anything,_ ja_?"

"W-wait! C-can you s-stay with m-me a while, p-please _bruder_?"

"_Ja_, of course," my brother smiled gently. He pulled the sofa outwards, until it made more of a space for him to lie next to me; reminiscent of our childhood, except it was normally I who would constantly look out for him. It felt nice to be wanted by someone…

_"Ahh! Ludwig! Please, I-I need…!"_

_"G-go on, Feli. Beg for me."_

_"I-I want you… to…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Just do it! Fuck me, please!"_

_"As you wish, Liebchen…"_

_"Scream. What's my name, Feli?"_

"L-Ludwig…"

_"I can't hear you, liebling…"_

_"Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig! Ahhn! Yes!"_

_"Mein Gott! Fe-li-ci-an-o!"_

_…_

_"Ludwig?"_

_"Ja, Feli?"_

_"Ti amo troppo."_

_"Ich liebe dich."_

I jerked awake.

"Feli!"

_Shit. It was a dream. It was a fucking, verdammt dream! I can't go on like this… _

Footsteps pounded on the floor; the lounge door flew open, and there was my brother; pan in hand, with a fearsome expression on his face.

"_Bruder_! Are you okay?!"

"_J-ja_, just a bad dream."

"Okay, well just yell again if you need me." The door closed, and once more I was alone. But not without…

_Fuck. _

I knew it, even before I saw it protruding through my trousers, tenting the fabric. _Verdammt. Talk about your bad timing. Well, looks like I'll have to deal with this myself… _Again, I removed my trousers and underwear; but for efficiency rather than sensuality. I gazed down at my stiff member, calculating the most efficient way to get rid of it with minimal pleasure; much like a general, I always had a battle plan. _There's not going to be an easy way to get rid of it, so I may as well just-_

"Need some help with that, _bruder?_"

_This is the last thing I need…_

"N-nein, I'm okay."

"Really? Wow. Okay, then does that means I'll have to get rid of mine by myself?"

_Shit. Why did this have to happen? Why now?_

I looked up at my brother, my breath hitching in my chest as I caught a glimpse of his arousal. He glanced up at me, smiling wickedly. Blood pounding through my head, I only just managed to hear my voice saying, "Okay, okay; fine. But make it good okay, _bruder_? I want to forget-"

"Shh; don't talk about it now, _ja_? Let me make you feel awesome..."

I laughed quietly, but the sound was cut short by my brother suddenly claiming my mouth; chaste at first, but then our tongues started the battle for dominance. I won this battle, but he wasn't finished…

"Ahhhmnn, Gilberrt!" My voice came out as a strangled moan as he grasped my full length in his palm, and pressed it against his ever-lengthening erection. I pulled him harshly against me, snapping my hips as I did so, causing more friction between us. This was my brother; I had no intention of being gentle.

"Fu-u-uck, Lud! D-don't do that…"

To get his revenge, he reached once more and grabbed my arousal; roughly this time, pumping it ferociously in his palm, moaning as he did so. I grabbed him by the back of the head, forcing him to his knees in front of me. His eyes clouded with lust, as he eyed my length with pure greed.

"You want this?" Pure animalism had clouded my better judgement; lust overpowered my shaking body.

"I'll suck until you're blind if you want me to…" he growled harshly.

"Then go on. Suck."

He needed no further encouragement. His tongue whipped out, capturing the tip; lapping up the white liquid that had begun to leak from the slit.

"K-keep going. Deeper; take more of me." I hissed.

Gilbert obliged, and began moving his way down my length, washing it with his tongue; the damp, tight warmth encapsulating it until he'd taken it all inside. He then began to nibble gently, teasingly, at the base; then dragging his teeth upwards, tongue following, to bite at the head. I bucked my hips, slamming myself into his mouth; no longer caring about any pain I caused him.

"_Ahh!_"

The heat pooled in my stomach; I was close to tipping over, my knees nearly buckling from the onslaught.

"Gilbert! _Verdammt! Ahhn- I'm…coming!"_

I came, violently snapping my hips forward even further, and squirting a jet of pure ecstasy into my brother's warm, keening mouth. He swallowed it all; a look of extreme pleasure contorting his features as he sensually licked the tip of each of his fingers before languidly running his hands over my heaving body.

"Now, let's go into the bedroom, _ja?"_

Without needing further encouragement, I scooped him up; much like he had before, except this was to slake our perverted lust. When we reached the bedroom, I flung him down, straddling his body, and tutted at the state he was in.

"Now, now _bruder_, it is most unfair that I am naked, and you are still fully clothed. I think we need to sort this out, _ja_?"

Wordlessly, breathlessly, he nodded frantically. I chuckled softly, "My, we are keen, aren't we?"

"_Verdammt_, Lud! Just get on with it!"

"Patience…"

First, I began by tearing his shirt; buttons flying in all directions, to display his perfectly formed body. Strong shoulders, much like mine, a flat washboard stomach, highlighted by a taut eight-pack from his hardworking days; a perfectly shaped 'v' of silvery-blonde hair disappearing under his waistline, which I traced with my lips, tongue, teeth. Then, still using my teeth, I deftly unbuttoned his uniform trousers, and unzipped the tightening fly; releasing his crotch, and highlighting his burgeoning length bulging out from under his boxers. Flinging the trousers aside, I began to work on his boxers; using my teeth once more to move them down to his large, muscular thighs. Frustrated, I then grabbed them and tore them off so they joined the rest of the clothes piled on the floor.

And there he was. My big brother, in all of his glory; writhing in impatient pleasure below me.

"I'm topping." he said decisively, "That way, I can see what I'm doing to you."

"Slut. Now hurry up and get inside of me; I want to break this bed."

I lay back, stretching out my arms above my head, watching as my member stood to attention once more. Gilbert moved expertly down the bed, running a finger up his length, and sucking off the pre-ejaculate that covered it. _Verdammt, he was turning me on._

"Like what you see?"

I nodded, unable to make a sound for once; pure desire once more blocked the words in my throat. He was in control this time.

"Well," my brother said, chuckling, "Let's hope it feels as good as it looks…"

As he reached for the lubricant that we always kept near the bed in cases such as these, desire jolted through my body, sending my nerve-endings on fire. He gave three of his fingers a good coating, before pulling one of my legs up onto his shoulder, and inserting a digit.

"_Sheiβe, Gilbert! Give me more!"_

He obeyed, inserting a second digit, and scissoring them inside me.

"_Ahhhn! Ahh-ah!"_

When he inserted the third finger, I felt as though I were on fire when he brushed against _that_ bundle of nerves; the heat coursing through me, causing my length to begin throbbing. I bucked my hips against his fingers, but they weren't enough to satisfy me; I needed something thicker, broader, _longer_…

_"Giiilllbert! Right there! Fuck me… I need you. Now."_

He lined himself up, brushing teasingly against me, before pushing in fully. I loved how he filled me perfectly; he knew exactly what to do to make me scream. Speaking of which…

"_Faster! Please!"_

With this, he scooped up my other leg, placing it on his other shoulder, and snapped his hips, causing him to hit the target area perfectly. He set the rhythm, arms locked around my neck, messily invading my mouth, wrestling with my tongue. Again, and again, he slid into and out of me; until I felt tears of pure pleasure stinging my eyes as my prostate was abused over and over. I didn't care about the pain, or the tears; I just wanted to remove the memories and scars…

"_Nnnh! Gott, Lud! I'm nearly there…!"_

_"Scream, louder!"_

_"Lud-wig!"_

_"I- gaah- can't hear you, bruder-ah!" _

_"Ludwig! Ludwig! Luuud-wiiig!" _

_"Ahhh! Look at me- Gilbert-!"_

As we both reached the edge and tipped over, I had never felt closer to my dear_ bruder_. White light flashed in my head a second time; this time, more intense like a fire had been lit in my mind, my very soul. I clenched, and felt Gilbert release deep within me with a prolonged moan and gasp; his violet eyes sparkling with love.

We stayed that way for a while; Gilbert gently cradling me tightly against his chest, while fresh tears washed down my face, and my body once again became riddled with shudders and shakes; the after-glow wearing off.

"Shh, Lud… there, now; that's it… Let it all out…" he mumbled against my hair, dropping tiny kisses onto my head, and holding me with his strong, reassuring arms.

Finally, gently, he pulled himself out of me and rolled over onto the bed to face me, wiping a tear from my face.

"So, feeling better?"

"A-a little, _ja_."

"Good. C-can we do that again, some other time?"

I looked up at my big brother, his eyes smiling gently down at me; my mind was made up.

"_J-ja_. I would like that." I smiled, feeling more tears running down my cheeks as I pressed my face into my brother's reassuringly solid chest.

"Hey, hey; look at me, Lud." I felt a finger tilt my head upwards. "_You_ will love again, you know that?"

"_J-ja_, I know- b-but it's g-going to be h-hard."

"You have me; you always do, no matter what. I'll always be here to protect you, okay?"

"Th-thanks, but I'm not weak!" I wasn't letting on how touched I truly felt from my brother's words.

"I know; hey, you're related to the awesome me, remember?" I laughed out loud, brushing my palm against his chest.

"Yeah, and I'm proud to call you my _bruder_, don't you forget that, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"How could I?" Gilbert smiled, pulling me closer to him, looping one of his arms around my waist, and the other around my shoulders.

In that moment, wrapped up in my brother's loving arms, nothing else mattered to me.

_'You will love again…'_

**To quote Japan: 'Seriously, what am I doing?!' **

**Aaanyway, you wanted Germancest, so Germancest is what I have provided you with... aren't I nice?! :3 **

**Next chapter will involve hints of other pairings (but not obvious ones yet): RoChu, SpaMano, USUK... so stay tuned if you like 'em! **

**ALSO! I'm thinking of maybe doing songfics for different pairings, so if you have a pairing and a song you think'll go well together, drop me a message! :3 I can't do looads at once cause I'm at uni, so work will take priority... I'm sure you guys understand! :3**

**I'll do them as quickly as I can! :) **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, LOVELY REVIEEWWSSS!(8) **

**GermanyBlossom out! *poof!***


	3. Complications, Brotherhood, and love…

**Next chapter here guys! :) no smex in this one, just a bit of background information and angst, sorryyy! :3**

**And for those of you who wanted pairings, they're not that obvious right now, but they will become more prominent (le euphemism alert!) in later chapters, so please bear with me! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA : AXIS POWERS! (or else it'd all be like this. ;) ) **

**Enjoy! :D **

**Ludwig**

It was in Italy, six months later; Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and I were in the country for a couple of days for a business trip. Naturally, I had wanted to see some of the local sights; Antonio was only too happy to accompany me. Gilbert and Francis were getting on very well of late; I wonder if…

_No. Anything but that._ It was to be expected really, with Francis' reputation of romancing anything with a pulse, and especially with my brother's habits of invading people's 'vital regions', including my own. I shook myself mentally, and concentrated more on what Antonio was saying.

"And see that church? It was one of the first to be bombed during the Second World War… was that you?"

"_Nein,_ I think it may have been America or England."

"Arthur or Alfred; really?"

"_Ja_. Do not forget what they did to me during that war; they are a lot stronger than they look." I frowned, suddenly remembering something else about that war. And it wasn't just being violated by Britain and America…

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig. I didn't mean…"

"I know, Antonio." I smiled reassuringly, "It was a long time ago, and I can say that we get along today a little better than we used to."

"That's- that's good."

"Go on, what were you saying…?"

oOo

It was 8:00 in the evening, and Francis was trying to cajole us into going to a bar for a few hours, with little fruition.

"Aww, come on _mes amis_! It'll be fun! Just for a couple of hours…!"

I sighed. There was no persuading Francis once he'd made his mind up.

"Fine, but only for a _couple_ of hours, okay? We have an early start tomorrow."

"Alright! Allons-y!"

oOo

"Alright, this is supposed to be the best gay bar in Italy! It had better not let me down!" Francis grinned exuberantly and suggestively at Gilbert who flushed a light pink. _Must remember to have a word with Gilbert later about him_. _I don't want him making the same mistake I did…_

My heart immediately plunged deep into my stomach. _Gay bar_?

"F-Francis, I thought it was a-"

"A normal bar? _Mais, non mon ami!_ Only the best for my dear friends…" His gaze lit once more upon Gilbert, who flushed even pinker. "The guidebook suggested it; you wouldn't want to argue with that now, would you?"

"No, but-"

"Wonderful! Let's go!" He bounded forward, pulling Gilbert by the wrist, and the pair of them vanished inside.

I rubbed my forehead stressfully. This was not what I needed. Antonio had seen my stricken expression, and stepped forward; gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? We can stay for a while, and if it gets too much for you, then we can leave those two to it, yes?"

"_J-ja_, okay; thank you Antonio."

"Don't worry about it!" Antonio smiled, "Now, let's go in!"

And sighing heavily, I placed my hand on the door, walking in after Antonio.

oOo

Actually, it wasn't as bad as I'd envisioned it to be. Leather sofas were gathered in small clusters around tables; a small stage dominated the majority of the room; the lights were a dimmed blue. I felt almost like I was underwater; it was a peculiar sensation, but I must admit I enjoyed it. Glancing around the room, my eye caught on a small group of extremely attractive young Russian men chatting and laughing together. As I passed by, they seemed to follow me with their eyes; looking me up and down in an almost appraising manner before resuming their conversation.

"See, it's not so bad! Did you see the way those guys were looking at you? I think you're in there!"

I had to smile. Antonio was always bubbling with enthusiasm, and it was that which I needed to support me, especially tonight.

"Thanks Antonio, but I'm not looking for anyone just at the moment," I explained gently.

"Ahh, that's okay! You can go window shopping once in a while, you know? Just try not to lick the glass too much!"

I laughed aloud; I'd forgotten the last time I'd felt so relaxed.

"Hey, look; there's Francis and Gilbert! Are we joining them?"

I sighed. "I guess so; but if they start tearing each other's clothes off, then I'm definitely out of here."

Antonio laughed as he took a seat on the sofa opposite, patting the space next to him. I sank down into the leather. Tonight looked as if it may be alright after all.

**Feliciano:**

"Hey, _fratello, _leave my hair alone!"

"Well, if you're starting a new job tonight, you've got to make a good first impression; now stop damn well moving, idiot so I can fix your tie!"

"Ve~ my hair looks perfectly fine! And you leave that tie alone; that took me ages to get it tied right!" I struggled out of my brother's grasp. "Anyway, it was good of you to stay and look after me on my first night's work!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what that place is like; I don't want you being pawed about by old, disgusting men."

"I won't, _fratello_! You worry too much; I'll be fine!"

"Your perky little ass is like catnip to cats for these older guys. That's the only reason I'm coming, nothing more."

"Ve~ whatever you say, _fratello_…"

"Shut up and smile. Here comes your boss." An extremely slim, athletically built man strode up the corridor towards us; greeting us with a warm smile and sparkling green eyes.

"Good evening, my friends! You must be Feliciano, our new dancer, yes? I'm Arthur Kirkland; I'm the manager here."

"Ve~ good evening, _signore_! I'm so excited to be here; I can't wait to get started!-"

A small irritated cough interrupted my exuberant babble. I sighed inwardly, trying not to roll my eyes. "May I introduce you to Lovino Vargas, my older brother, _signore_? He's come to look after me on my first night; isn't it good of him?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lovino bristle with anger, his eyes sparkling dangerously with malice.

"Charmed to meet you, I'm sure, Lovino." Arthur smiled, extending a hand towards my brother.

"Yeah, whatever." Lovino scowled, eyeing Arthur's outstretched hand with suspicion.

"_Fratello_, be nice! I'm sorry; he's just especially protective of me, Arthur, since a small –ah- incident which took place about six months ago."

"You mean you nearly fu-"

"Lovino, be quiet!" I snapped, losing my cool. "He does not need to know about that. Clear?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" My brother clipped the words out, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"Good; just so long as we're clear on that. Anyway, _signore_; I'm sorry you had to witness that. Shall we?"

"O-of course Feliciano. Right this way please. Y-you too, sir." Arthur signalled warily to my brother, who reluctantly trailed behind us, as Arthur started his explanation of what my job would entail.

"You'll be one of the main dancers here, which means the routines you'll be doing will mostly be choreographed around you. We have three other dancers here at the moment; Ivan, Yao, and… Alfred." I noticed the warmth that rushed into his voice as he mentioned Alfred's name; he must have a soft spot for him. I smiled faintly, remembering exactly how that felt.

"Anyway, carrying on; you'll have to take a few pieces of clothing off, but there was no nudity in your contract, if I remember correctly?"

"_Si, signore;_ that's right." I smiled. _Partly naked in front of people; I haven't even done- _My consciousness broke then. Of course I had; with that mysterious German in my old workplace. _Don't think about that, _I told myself sternly. _There's no chance of him being here in this place; it doesn't seem to be his style_.

How wrong I was…

We had finally reached the end of the corridor, Arthur stepped back and indicated a large space, much like a ballet studio; except minus the mirrors and bars along the walls. Three other men were already in there, going through a complex routine.

"Gentlemen!" Arthur called over, "Come over here a minute!"

I watched, suddenly nervous as the three muscular young men walked over to me, looking me up and down. Lovino must have also sensed this, as he bunched up protectively next to me; his jaw set in a harsh line. But the reality could not have been different from expectation. All three men smiled at me in welcome, and with equal warmth.

"Hey there Feliciano!" the tall American grinned, "It's great to finally meet you; welcome to the team, as it were!" He then completely surprised me by enveloping me in a hug that was both gentle and warming. I felt Lovino tense up even more; "Chill, _fratello_; he's not hurting me." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. He didn't look convinced, but still backed off slightly.

"Hello, Feliciano," the muscularly built Russian smiled warmly, "I am happy to be meeting your acquaintance." He didn't hug me, but instead grasped my hand in a grip of steel.

I moved over to the petite, slim Chinese man who matched the other's smiles in warmth. "_Ni hao_, Feliciano; I am Yao. It is very nice to meet you; I've heard a lot of good things about you." He smiled again, and bowed slightly. I noticed that Ivan's eyes followed all of Yao's movements precisely, with a small sweet grin on his face. Catching my eye, his cheeks tinted red slightly, and his violet eyes lightened in embarrassment. _Hmm..._

"Ve~ _grazie_ everyone for your lovely words of welcome!" I smiled brightly, "I'm looking forward very much to working with you guys!"

"No problem!"

"Very good."

"Let's get going!" Arthur's voice rang out, "You have the first performance in less than three hours; let's go!"

I smiled, as I moved forward, and began practicing my opening night routine…

oOo

"Keep calm, Feliciano," Alfred's smooth voice came from behind me; strong arms clasped my shoulders gently. "If you do what you did in rehearsals, they'll want an encore."

"_G-grazie_ Alfred. I'm just a b-bit nervous, that's all."

"Hey, everyone gets opening night nerves; even me! And I've been doing this for a while!" He laughed down at me, "Don't worry, we'll all be here to support you. Won't we guys?"

"Of course," came the soft reply of Yao to my left, "Do not worry; you will be fantastic." He smiled as I turned to face him, soft brown eyes glinting in the backstage lights.

"I will be here also to give the support." Ivan said quietly. His face remained expressionless, but I saw the warmth in his violet eyes.

"Alright guys, positions! You're on in 2 minutes!" the urgent voice of Arthur called from the wings.

"No sweat, Artie; we got this!" Alfred winked at him. Arthur's cheeks flushed gently.

"You know what I mean! And good luck Feliciano; I know you're going to be the star of the show! And Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Never call me that again."

"Sorry… _Artie_." Alfred winked naughtily.

I smiled, tight lipped with nerves. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother standing in the shadows of the wings. He nodded curtly, and stepped back out of my view.

_"Alright folks; have we got a show for you tonight! Here, for the first time in Italy, the world-famous dance group, with their new lead dancer! Be nice to him; he's naturally very nervous tonight!"_ There was a muffled murmur of sympathy from behind the curtain.

To my left, Yao caught my eye; "_Good luck,_" he mouthed.

"_You too."_

_"Here they are; the Fantastic Four!"_

The club exploded with applause and whoops as the curtain lifted, revealing us facing towards the rear curtain. _No time for nerves now Feli_,I thought; _let's do this!_

As the music started, I felt my nerves fall away immediately; striding out to the centre of the stage. I began dancing as if I had been doing it my entire life; my body and the music immediately became one as I strutted my stuff on the front stage. Whoops and applause followed me around the club, as I writhed against Alfred; grinding lustfully on his body.

"_Steady there!_" I heard him laugh, _"Leave some for the end!" _I laughed aloud, giving him a cheeky wink, and strode over to Ivan for more of the same. He smiled at me briefly, but remained professional; sticking to the routine.

All too suddenly, the part I had been dreading came along; the removing of clothes. I started first of all with my top hat, whirling it into the waiting crowd. Behind me, I could sense rather than see Alfred, Ivan and Yao doing the same. The crowd roared in delight; one particular man grabbing a hat out of the air, and placing it onto his head.

Then came the jacket; sliding it slowly off my shoulders, I tossed it over my shoulder before reaching the centre of the stage, turning, and throwing it into the wings. Almost immediately, I saw my brother duck out of the way to avoid being cuffed by a flying sleeve. I stifled a laugh as I began to work on my shirt, button by button. Eventually though, I got impatient of this method, and simply ripped it off; exposing my chest to the crowd. They loved this, whooping and cheering louder. I turned to see the other three guys, chests also exposed, looking at me in utter amazement and amusement.

Now, for my trousers; this was slightly tricky for me, as I could barely get out of them normally at home; Lovino usually had to help. I slid them teasingly down to my thighs, wiggling my hips slightly for added effect. This had an immediate effect on the crowd; nearly all of them moaning in ecstasy. Some of them, I noticed were trying to subtly pleasure themselves without being noticed. As if this were some kind of encouragement, I tore them off; whirling them around my head a few times before throwing them too, into the waiting crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lovino's eyes widen in shock, and his jaw drop open. He had never seen me this way before.

Now, my contract had actually said no nudity; but I wanted to please the crowd, to give them what they wanted. I turned and strutted towards the back of the stage, picking up a stray bowler hat from the floor. Alfred, Yao and Ivan watched in utter amazement, as I walked to the front of the stage, _in full view of the audience_, as I ripped my underwear off with one hand, and simultaneously covered myself up with the bowler hat in my other hand.

"_What the hell?"_

_"Wow. He has some guts."_

_"What? I-just- what?!"_

I heard the three incredulous whispers behind me, but they were overwhelmed by the roaring of the crowd. Whistles, whoops and cheers were coming in from all directions. I basked in them; this was my time to shine, to be a star; and here I was! As the music crescendoed and finished, I felt utterly ecstatic, as if nothing could bring me down from this high.

Then something caught my eye, and brought my world crashing down around me.

A man sat on one of the rear tables turned his head, eyes searching, and there was no mistaking who he was. High cheekbones, neatly slicked back light blonde hair, clear blue eyes. The handsome stranger from the coffee shop! _No! He can't be here! Not now!_ His eyes moved up and locked on mine, widening first in recognition, then in utter shock. Without thinking, I turned and ran off the stage, leaving the whoops of the crowd, the jumbled questions of the guys, and my own thoughts behind me.

"Feli?!"

"Feliciano! Where are you going?"

"Feliciano….!"

"_Fratello! Fratello, you idiot; get back here!"_

**Ludwig:**

"Well," shouted Antonio over the whoops and shouts of the audience, "Let's see if this 'new guy' makes the cut!"

I shook my head, "Actually, I'd rather not watch; I don't think it'd be right."

Antonio, who knew the whole story, shrugged and smiled gently. "Okay Ludwig; fair play."

"I hope you… enjoy it." I winced at the forced casual tone in my voice. Obviously Antonio didn't notice this, as he simply nodded, smiled and began whooping along with the rest of the crowd. Opposite, Gilbert and Francis looked extremely intimate, their two heads dangerously close together; Francis' hand resting on the inside of my brother's thigh. I closed my eyes and tried to suppress the anger I could feel building. _Well, if he wants to catch something, then fine. Not my problem._ I wanted to convince myself with these thoughts, but they did nothing to quell my unease.

All the way through the performance, all I could hear were the whoops, cheers and lustful moans of the crowd, with the odd flying garment of clothes soaring over my head. Each sound invaded my thoughts, manifesting into a pretty heated headache. _Gott_, this was hell!

A particular loud moan and scream from the audience drilled even further into my head. What the hell was going on? At that exact moment, the music stopped abruptly. _This must be the end. Well, I may as well see this so-called 'new guy'…_

I turned to face the stage, my eyes searching. He was in slight shadow, but when he stepped into the main spotlight to receive his applause, I recognised him immediately.

_Feliciano._

_No, no, no! This cannot be happening!_

As I was thinking this, our eyes met; his widened in fear, anger, despair, confusion, and finally heart-wrenching sadness. Abruptly, he turned away and ran off the stage; head in his hands, leaving the other members of his group bewildered.

_"Feli?!"_

_"Feliciano! Where are you going?"_

_"Feliciano….!"_

_"Fratello! Fratello, you idiot; get back here!"_

That was when the sadness and overwhelming guilt hit me once more, causing my hands to shake uncontrollably, and my breath to start coming in small hysterical gulps and pants. Antonio turned away from the action, his features contorted in confusion; "What the fu-…" His voice dropped away as his gaze fell on me. Immediately he was up on his feet, running over to Gilbert.

"Gilbert, get over here _now_!"

In a blink, Gilbert was stood by my side; his body alert, eyes searching the club. He then knelt down in front of me, clasping my shuddering hands between his.

"What is it, Lud? What happened?"

I just looked up into his burgundy eyes, willing him to understand me; he was always quite the intuitive, even when we were children.

Lowering his voice, he asked, "Did you see…_him_?"

I nodded.

That was all he needed. "Right, Antonio; can you take Lud back to the hotel for me? No, no questions; I'll tell you later, just go, alright? Francis and I'll stay and look for-"

"_Bruder_." I found my voice, but it was shaking uncontrollably, "If you want to be alone with him, just tell me, o-okay? I-I'm sure Antonio can l-look after me perfectly fine." I tried a reassuring smile, but all my lips could do was wobble. Antonio and my brother shared a doubtful look.

"I-I…"

"Just go. I'll b-b-be fine. I-I'll see y-you both t-tomorrow m-morning…"

"Don't try to talk." Antonio's voice cut in firmly, "You are in no proper state; you need rest."

Gilbert pressed a long, hard kiss onto the top of my head; bringing our foreheads together. "Take care of y-yourself, little brother… I'll see you tomorrow, _ja_? Are you really sure about this?"

_"Ja_. But p-p-please be careful with Francis; don't do anything you'll regret…"

"Don't worry, p-please. Just get rested, and we'll discuss this when you're up to it."

Gilbert stood up and turned away; Francis immediately striding over and wrapping him into a warm hug, which was not like him at all. I watched this from a detached viewpoint; _I used to be like that…_

My thoughts were interrupted by Antonio wrapping a supporting arm around my shoulder. "Come on; let's get you back to the hotel."

I nodded quickly. Anywhere was better than here.

**Sorry again for very vague mentions to the pairings gaiz! :( they will be coming soon, I promise! And pleeease not that my uni work's coming first, so I won't be updating very quickly, so if you're an impatient shipper, I apologise in advance :) **

**Next though, some FrancexPrussia for y'all! :D If you don't like this pairing, don't read the next chapter. That is all. M'kay? :3**

**Reviews are loved my pretties :) **

**GermanyBlossom out! *poof!***


	4. Pain

**HAI there! :D wondering where I went? Uni's sucking up sooo much of my time it's unreal, but now I have literally nothing to do, so you're getting TWO chapters tonight! Aren't I niiice? :3 **

**Thiiis one mainly consists of brotherly love between Gilbert and Ludwig, and only a little sexual tension between Gilbert and Francis (yaoiblock, SORRY! D:) BUT if you do want our nearest and dearest, then the next chapter won't disappoint you, I promise! :D **

**AND yes, I know I said there would be other pairings other than the three main ones I've mentioned, I'm getting to the other ones, don't worry yourselves! :D **

**WARNINGS: Slight boyxboy, but not extreme, angst, OOC'ness from Gilbert (SORRY! D:) and everything else we'd expect from our Hetalia boys. YAAAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**Enjoy-eth! :D **

**Gilbert:**

I turned away from my dear brother; already feeling the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. Immediately, Francis was by my side and without thinking, I threw myself into his arms. He cradled me gently against his chest, as my shoulders shuddered with barely suppressed grief.

"There now; shhh, _petit_…" he murmured softly against my hair. It was only then that I realised that I was sobbing; taking large gasps of air, trying to regain control. Sod being Mr. Awesome; I can't even protect my own brother! I pounded my fists against Francis' chest in frustration, but my blows were too weak to do any major damage.

"_V-verdammt! I-I'm such a shitty b-bruder! God; I wish I were dead!"_ The words were torn out of my chest as if they were being ripped out of my soul.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself, _chéri_!" Francis' soft accent washed over me as though they were balm for my emotional wounds. He held me closer and tighter. "You are a wonderful person; and _moi_ personally, I think it is beautiful that you care about your brother so much." I felt a finger push upwards under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He smiled down at me; his perfectly blue eyes, so like my brother's, sparkling themselves with unshed tears.

"You are so beautiful, Gilbert."

"I-I'm not! I'm so useless; so much for being awesome!" I screamed in frustration; tears flooding down my cheeks, "How can I live up to that reputation if I can't even protect my little brother from a fucking Italian?!"

Francis blinked, causing a tear of his own to escape and trace down his cheek. "You listen to me right now. You are amazing, _très belle_, and an extremely strong person, and-and… I believe in you."

On this last sentence, he lifted my face up to his, pressing our lips together.

"F-Francis? Wh-what are you-?" My voice strained under the sudden contact; I cleared my throat, and shifted slightly in his arms so I could see him better.

"You don't really want this do you, Francis? I'm just going to be one of your sympathy kisses, aren't I?"

"_Attends, chéri_!" You are so, so much more than that to me; do you realise? You are the first person I think about when I wake up, and the last before bed." His eyes shimmered.

I was amazed. I had never seen this side of Francis before. His usual thick, sensual accent was cracking and straining. His normally immaculate hair was knotted and wild. And in his eyes, I saw a burning passion that was deep and unshakeable. And for me. _For me_.

I reached up to him, pulling his head level to mine, touching our foreheads together.

"You're serious."

"Oui…_ yes." _

He hesitated. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life Gilbert, I hope you realise."

On this, he closed the gap once more between our heads and our lips met once more. But this time it was different; there was warm passion instead of burning lust. I moaned softly, wrapping my arms more firmly around his neck, drawing us closer so our bodies touched.

It was like a brush of electricity, the first contact. I could feel Francis' heart pounding underneath mine, feel his chest pressed intimately against me, and feel his hands gently encircling my waist, pulling me closer. Almost too soon, I felt something else lightly nudging my inner thigh. As if reading my mind, Francis pulled away guiltily.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I know that this should not happen, not after your dear brother's situation, but I…"

"Don't apologise. If you want, we can go back to the hotel and see how it goes from there."

"_D'accord._ As long as you're alright."

"Don't worry about me; let's just get back. I want to see Ludwig."

oOo

As we reached the closed door of Antonio and Ludwig's room, we could hear lowered voices, and shuddering, choking sobs torn from my brother's chest. My hand hovered over the door, as if to knock; but all I could do was bunch this fist in my mouth, preventing my own keening sob from escaping. Next to me I felt Francis' soft, reassuringly solid presence grasp hold of my other hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Go on. Be amazing. Your brother needs you."

My decision was made. Raising my hand, I struck three times on the door; the blows reverberating in the empty hotel corridor. Soft footfalls preceded Antonio's presence at the door, his deep green eyes filled with sorrow.

"H-how is he?"

"See for yourself." He turned and called into the room, "Ludwig, your brother is here."

A strangled sob of assent came from the adjoining room. Francis placed both hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"You can find the right words; you always will. I'll be in our room; just come and knock if you need me." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Go on. Go."

As he retreated down the corridor towards our room, Antonio closed the door and turned to face me with tears in his eyes.

"He's worse. Even than the last time." His voice shuddered and broke.

Bracing myself, I walked into the room, leaving a stricken Antonio in the hallway.

My brother was stretched out on the double bed; arms behind his head, gazing at the ceiling. Tears freely fell down his cheeks; he had stopped trying to hold them back this time. I placed a hand gently on his leg, and only then he acknowledged my presence. His eyes were vacant, empty of all expression; this scared me. Even as youngsters, I could always see sadness in his eyes at times of sorrow. But now… nothing. No sparkling mischief, no passion, no anger, no… _love_.

"Lud? Y-you're scaring me. _Bruder_? P-please, say something! I-I'm s-sorry I'm such a u-useless big brother, a-and I can't s-seem to protect y-you." I was shaking now, sobs threatening to tear my body apart. _Useless, useless, useless! You're so weak! _

"I'm s-s-sorry…"

Suddenly, all of the breath was knocked out of me; my brother had suddenly thrown himself at me, wrapping me in the warmest hug I'd received from him in a while. I could feel his body shuddering too; the two of us, united in our grief. We stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace. Then, I held him out at arm's length, and examined him closely. His eyes were bloodshot, with huge bruise-like marks lining them. His hair was unkempt and in need of a wash. His normally immaculate shirt and slacks were crumpled and tear-stained. I wanted to cry and never stop, from merely seeing the defeat written all over his face, piercing his soul. But he was still here; my dear, dear _bruder_.

"Oh, _bruder_; I'm so happy to see you," Lud sniffed. "You had no idea; the moment I saw him, my mind fell into darkness. I've never felt this bad since Franz during the war…"

"Listen to me Lud." I cut in, "You've got to talk to him before we leave. That way, you can clean the air between you both. You can't go on like this. Neither of you can. I personally don't like him for what he's done to you; but that's just my opinion. You're my brother, and I respect your decisions as though they were my own."

"B-but we're meant to be leaving tomorrow… I-I guess we can ask for an extension of a few days. I'll sort out some l-later flights tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean, when you meet him? I remember what happened with Franz… I don't want that happening again."

For the first time, he looked up and met my eyes steadily, a small spark of life kindling deep within his eyes.

"_N-nein, _but _danke_. I have to do this m-myself."

"Okay," I smiled gently. But I'll… I'll be waiting when you get back if you need me. We all will, alright?"

"I know." Ludwig sighed, and turned to look at himself in the mirror. "_Mein Gott_, I look disgusting! I think I'll have a shower before I turn in."

"You want me to stay?"

"I'll be alright; Antonio's here remember? I think he's more than capable; he can always call for you if I need you."

"Well, if you're sure," I smiled. I hugged him again; pulling him close. "Don't worry about it for now. Just get a shower and go to bed, _ja_?" I turned away, and began walking back to the door.

"Gil?"

"_Ja?_"

"_Danke._"

"You don't need to thank me. I'm your brother; it's my job to look after you." I grinned. Turning away, I walked into the hall where Antonio was stood.

"Well?"

"Keep an eye on him. He seems better, but you can't be too careful. He's going to try and find that Italian guy and talk to him; he's booking later flights for us all, including you and Francis."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? After what happened… last time?"

"Look, he's independent. He can make his own decisions; if he wants to talk to him, let him do it. We'll all be here to support him; I've made sure he knows that. And I'll speak to Francis and let him know what's happening; as you know he's not exactly the master of tact."

Antonio smiled tentatively. "Yes, indeed. Well, I'll look after Ludwig for you; no need to worry."

"Well, you know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you. Good-night Gil."

"'Night, Antonio."

Closing the door gently, I walked slowly back to mine and Francis' room, deep in thought.

**OOOOOOO, what will happen next?! :D next chapter to follow! :3 **

**Reviews are love. :) **

**GermanyBlossom out! *poof!***


	5. AngerLove

**YAOI ALERT! No like-y, no read-y! :D **

**WARNINGS: Boyxboy, OOC'ness (D:), and le general angst D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS! **

**Enjooooy!~**

**Feliciano:**

_Why? Why? Why? Why did he have to be here? Why on my opening night? Why did I take such a stupid, reckless risk? Dio, I'm such a fool!_

"Veneziano! Feli! There you are, bastard; I've been looking for you everywhere! So has everybody else! What the hell happened? Why did you just run off like that?"

My brother's incessant questions bounced off the interior of my skull, and echoed around my head. Somehow, they didn't really register. A large pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me back into reality.

"_Dio, fratello_! What happened to you? Why are you acting like such a coward? How many times have I told you, running away doesn't solve anything?"

_"Because __**HE**_ _was there bastardo, what do you think?! After all of the heartache, all of the pain, the tears, the suffering; why did he have to be here tonight? Answer me that, fratello!"_

The power of my voice was enough to send Romano stumbling backwards a few paces and hit the opposite wall. I immediately swept down on top of him, slamming my palms into the wall either side of his head, shoving my face right into his, breathing heavily with rage and grief. He looked alarmed; an emotion he didn't normally show.

"Fucking hell, Feliciano! Why didn't you tell me that that German bastard was here tonight? I would've killed him with my bare hands, so help me!"

"Because I didn't _know_!" I screamed, "He was sat right at the back in the shadows, so I couldn't see him until the last minute!" I crumpled suddenly into my brother's arms; anger transforming into grief. Surprisingly, Romano held me close, gently brushing my hair out of my face, and softly rubbing circles into my shoulders.

"Oh, _fratello_… what has this German _bastardo_ done to you?" he murmured softly into my neck. I turned my head to look at him, and was astonished to see tears pooling in his usually stoic brown eyes. "He's destroyed you." His voice shook slightly, and a few tears fell down his cheek.

"I have to talk to him."

My voice was stronger than I expected it to be. Romano stiffened in my arms, and moved me to arm's length so he could examine my face.

"You can't be serious! That emotion's gone straight to your head; that's all it is."

"_Fratello_, if you ever had any faith in me, have it now. I can make my own decisions, and I want to talk to him, before he vanishes again. It's the only way we'll clear things between us. I don't want to carry on my life being scared that he's going to be everywhere I go. I want to be able to go somewhere freely; if I see him, I don't want regret to surface like it did tonight. Do you understand?"

Romano looked doubtful; chewing his lip anxiously. "I don't know, Veneziano… I don't like it. What if he tries to do something to you?"

"Romano. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. You can't change my mind. I'm going to talk to him." My sentences came out clipped and determined.

Romano was defeated. "Okay, okay; fine. But if it goes badly, don't carry on about it. You've got this one chance; then you move on, alright?"

"Okay. Now I heard from a doorman that their group came from the World Hotel; do you think you could do some snooping and find his room number?"

"That's a bit stalkerish, isn't it? But fine, fine; whatever you say, idiot…" his voice trailed off as he walked out of the room, muttering darkly to himself.

So that was it. Tomorrow, I would finally meet this German stranger without an 'incident', and have a proper conversation. My stomach was swirling with nerves at seeing him again…

_'Keep on looking to the future…'_

oOo

**Gilbert:**

As I walked into mine and Francis' room, I couldn't see him anywhere; but I could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Hey Francis, I'm back!"

"Hold on; I'll be right out." he called back through to me. A few minutes later, the bathroom door clicked open, and he walked out; rubbing his hair with a towel, another one wrapped around his slim waist. I gasped, inaudibly. He looked more like a god than ever; well-built muscular shoulders and a flat, toned torso with long muscular legs. I looked up sharply, hoping he hadn't noticed my staring. Thankfully, he was too busy towelling off his hair to notice.

"So, how was he?"

"Bad. He's getting better though; he's going to try and talk to _him_ before we go back. He's going to book later flights back for us all."

"That isn't necessary!" Francis said exasperatedly as he sat down on the bed next to me. "He didn't need to do that."

"You know how stubborn he is. Plus, he needs us right now." I stared directly at Francis, willing him to understand. His expression relaxed into a gentle smile. "_Oui_, I understand. And we will be there for him, most definitely."

There was a long silence; both of us gazing intently at each other. I could feel the heat gently pulsing between our bodies, both speaking what we dared not to. Francis cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyway; I really don't like to do this, especially after what you and your brother have been through, but about earlier-" I placed my hand gently over his mouth, cutting him off abruptly.

"Shush. I know." I smiled gently. "And yes, I do want to." His smile gradually grew into that of the Francis I knew so well; his eyes beginning to twinkle with naughtiness.

"Well, _chéri, _do you want us to carry on where we left off?"

"Yes I do _liebchen_…"

On this, Francis wrapped a hand around my head, pulling our lips together. This wasn't like any other kiss we'd shared. This was long, slow and deep, our tongues sensually lapping against each other. I loved how our bodies moulded almost exactly together, feeling his pulse race under that perfectly sculpted chest. Suddenly, he shifted; moving away from me. I gasped; the sudden loss of his lips felt like loss of oxygen. But I felt two strong hands lift me onto the bed, so I was lying flat on my back. He straddled over my waist, and leaned over me once more to resume our kiss, his long blonde hair tickling my face. I whimpered slightly against his lips, and he pulled away again, looking confused.

"What's wrong, _chéri_?"

"Your h-hair… it was tickling me; I'm extremely ticklish." I bit down harshly on my words, immediately regretting the dark chuckle that escaped from Francis' lips at this.

"Is that so…?"

However, he made no move on this, but turned his attention back to our lip assault. As our lips tangled together, I could once more feel a heavy lump pressing against my waist. Smiling devilishly into the kiss, I began tracing my fingers lightly up Francis' thigh, delighting in the moans I elicited. I reached the seam of the towel, toying it teasingly between my fingers.

"Ahh-ahn, Gilbert, s-stop teasing…" Francis panted heavily into my mouth. I obliged, sliding my hand further up underneath the towel, finally reaching the eager length, rock solid and standing proudly. Francis moaned wantonly, bucking his hips slightly into my touch.

"Ah, ah, Francis… We don't want you coming too quickly, now do we?" I whispered breathily into his ear. He couldn't do anything but groan desperately, once more trying to buck into my hands. Quickly, stealthily, I flipped him onto his back; pulling his towel off and exposing his erection to the air. He gasped sharply at the feeling of the cool air.

"Better?"

"_O-oui._ B-but hurry up… I need…" His voice was weak, shaking with desire.

"What? What is it you need, _bubchen_?" I hissed; my voice betraying my need to taste, to feel.

"_J'ai besoin de toi, _Gilbert! I-I want you to t-taste me."

_I need you_.

Those words slammed heat into my body; quickly, urgently I moved down the bed, so I was gazing at his arousal in all its glory. I gently flicked out my tongue and lapped up the white liquid leaking out of the slit, tasting his essence before taking the whole head in my mouth, marvelling at the sheer size. Francis moaned and gasped; his breath escaping in short pants. Slowly, I began to engulf his entire length, being sure not to miss a single inch with my tongue, until I reached the base.

"_Bite."_

I heard this, and my animalistic streak began to emerge; starting at the base, I lightly dragged my teeth back up the shaft, pleasantly surprised with the sensual moans falling from Francis' lips. When I reached the head again, I gently nibbled under the base of it, drawing more grunts from the erotic Frenchman.

"_Merde! C'est trop…! Je vais…- !" _The end of this sentence was a drawn out scream as Francis reached his peak, releasing his essence into my mouth. I swallowed it all, sucking him dry.

"Sh-should've known y-you'd swallow it all…" Francis said breathily, chuckling weakly. "Now it is your turn. Time for me to show you how it's done, _chéri_…"

With this, he flipped me forcefully over, hands working gently but efficiently at my shirt buttons. Throwing this aside, he began to work on my belt buckle; slowly teasing my trouser zip down with his teeth. I closed my eyes in ecstasy; concentrating on how his touch made me feel, set me on fire. Then his hands were on me, rough yet gentle at the same time, followed by his lips, his tongue, his teeth; tasting every inch.

"_Francis! Ahh! Yes!" _ My voice was a breathy scream; this was not enough. I wanted to feel him inside me.

As if reading my mind, he reached up to my mouth with three fingers; whispering only one command: "_Suck." _ I lathered his long fingers in saliva; as much as I could manage before he removed them with a small _pop_. I could only close my eyes and wait as I felt one digit probing, then gently pushing in.

"_Ahh!_"

A second digit was added to the first, scissoring inside me; preparing me for what was to come. And when the third digit was added, brushing that bundle of nerves deep inside my core, I knew I was ready.

Ready for him.

"G-Gilbert, _regardez-moi._" he breathed shakily. I gazed up at him; the minute our eyes met, he slid into me fully. I felt a blaze of pleasure explode within me, heat pooling in my stomach. He remained fully sheathed in me for a few seconds, lifting my legs so that they were over his shoulders, his eyes shimmering with love as we gazed at each other.

"_T'es trop belle, Gilbert." _

_"Ich liebe dich, Francis."_

On this, he began to move; rapidly pulsing his hips as he slid into and out of me. Every time I snapped my hips upwards to receive him, he was always gazing at me; passion etched all over his face, his eyes brimming with love and tears. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony, as wave after wave of passion crashed over us. We weren't just having sex.

_We were making love._

All too soon, I felt the end approaching; Francis had changed his rhythm, driving himself rapidly into me, hitting my prostate full on with every stroke. Tears of passion were flowing down both our cheeks as we pressed our lips together one last time, urgently, passionately tangling our tongues together.

"_Regardez-moi. _I want to see your beautiful eyes when you come, Gilbert."

"_Say my name. I need to hear you say it!"_

_"Gilbert! Ahn- Gilbert! Yes!"_

_ "Ahhh-! Francis! Francis!"_

With one last clench, I released onto both our chests and stomachs; feeling Francis release deep within me seconds afterwards. We curled up together on the bed, holding each other close, as if we could never bear to let go.

"Francis?"

"Hmmm?"

"_Ich liebe dich_."

"_Je t'aime, Gilbert_."

**_I love you… _**

That was the only thing that mattered to me at that moment; falling asleep, listening to my lover breathe.

**D'awww, YAAAYY! Love GilFran! :3  
So, did good? :3 **

**More will be coming soon, but as I said, uni comes first! :) **

**Reviews are looooove. 3**

**GermanyBlossom out! *poof!***


End file.
